


The Hardest Part

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Corny jokes, Fluff, LuzRoe, M/M, hiding a relationship sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: Sneaking around and hiding your relationship means stealing any little moment you can get. It also means parting ways after those moments can really suck.
Relationships: George Luz/Eugene Roe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

These were some of Luz’s favorite moments - the quiet ones, sitting between Roe`s legs, leaning back against his chest as Roe ran his fingers through Luz’s hair and hummed some soft song Luz couldn’t place. Luz didn’t have to be _Luz_. Didn’t have to be on and funny and always doing his best to raise the spirits of others. That shit was exhausting. And Roe didn’t want that version of him. Roe wanted the complete Luz - the funny, sad, angry, bored, quiet, loud, Luz. Roe wanted all of it, every aspect of him. And, _god_ , it felt good. It felt good to be himself. It felt good to have someone love him, all of him, so sincerely and so fully. Luz allowed himself to bask in the warmth of Roe and the last of the sun’s rays as they came through the window and splayed across the two men lounging in bed. Eyes closed, head resting on Roe`s shoulder, he drifted contentedly in and out of consciousness.

As the sun began to go down and sleep threatened to swallow him whole, Luz shifted slightly in Roe’s arms. Roe pressed a kiss to the corner of Luz’s jaw and murmured in to Luz’s ear, “Betta’ go before we`re missed.”

“Mmhmm.”

Neither of them made an effort to move. After several more minutes passed, Roe nuzzled his face against Luz’s hair and placed a kiss on the side of his head.

“C'mon Georgie, time to head back.”

Roe nipped at Luz’s earlobe and Luz let out a sigh.

“I don’t think they’ll miss us that much.”

Roe chuckled and wrapped his arms around Luz in a tight embrace.

“I’m a medic, Georgie. I need to be there in case somethin’ happens.”

“They have Spina.”

“Mhm and I’ve already left Spina by himself for hours. Ain’t fair to him.”

Luz let out another sigh, this one filled with annoyance because he knew Roe was right. They needed to go back. They both had duties to attend to and they had already been gone much longer than they should have been.

As they got up and began to slowly pull their clothes on, Luz could feel an old familiar heaviness begin to form in his chest. He hated this part. Leaving became harder and harder each time.

“Hey Gene, what’s the difference between a paratrooper and a paragraph?”

Roe gave Luz a curious look as he pulled on his shirt, “I dunno. What? ”

“One paratrooper is enough to satisfy an English teacher.”

Roe snorted in amusement and shook his head. But when he looked up, the smile on his face was tinged with sadness. Luz couldn’t be sure if the hint of sadness was because he knew Luz was covering up his own feelings with humor or because Roe really hated this part too. Or maybe it was a bit of both.

Roe crossed over to the side of the room where Luz was just buttoning up his shirt. Luz’s fingers were just going to the next button as Roe reached out and grabbed Luz’s hands, bringing them up to his lips to brush a quick kiss against Luz’s knuckles before pulling Luz against him and pressing a slow soft kiss to his lips.

~

The walk back was quiet. Both men were dragging their feet but still, they returned to the part of town where the rest of Easy was staying far too quickly.

Luz shoved his hands in to his pockets and his shoulders slumped a bit as he turned the corner and began to make his way back to his assigned bunk. Before he made it more than a couple feet he heard Roe call out to him and Luz quickly turned around to face the other man.

“Hey, almost forgot, you hear about the ships?”

“What? No. What ships?”

“Two ships collided yesterday.”

“No shit? ” The news was alarming but Luz was admittedly a bit confused as to why Roe was telling him this now.

“Yep. One was carrying a load of blue paint and the other was carrying a load of red paint. All the passengers were marooned.”

Roe’s words took a second to sink in and then George threw his head back, letting out a burst of laughter. When he was done, he looked at Roe who was standing there grinning from ear to ear.

“Jesus, Gene, I think I might be rubbing off on you.”

Roe shrugged, “Maybe you are. Night, Georgie.” Roe winked as he turned and headed toward the first aid station.

_Oh, I definitely am Eugene Roe_. With that thought Luz headed off in to the darkness, smiling.


End file.
